supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of not very effective BATC laps
This is a list of laps that are not very effective by the Ben and Toad's Contest community. See also: ''List of super effective BATC laps '' Season 1 *Lap 9 of 27 - 2012 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao *Lap 13 of 27 - 2012 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao Season 2 *Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix qualifying round 2 - A Polish Red Flag. Season 3 *Dario Franchitti's threatening crash at the second race of Houston. *The MAVTV 500 qualifying and Germany and Argentina get a penalty that sent them out of the top ten. Season 4 *Garbine Muguruza shocks Serena in the second round at Roland Garros. *Lap 48 of 90 - 2014 Houston race 2, Germany crashes. *Lap 175 of 200 - 2014 Pocono IndyCar 500; Australia blocks Penske teammate Germany. *The 26 minute rain delay at Iowa Speedway. *Brazil's 1-7 loss to Germany at the 2014 FIFA World Cup semifinal. *Germany doesn't start at Mid Ohio due to a throttle problem and only 21 cars started on the first lap. *Germany involved in the first caution of Sonoma. *Lap 220 of 250 at the 2014 MAVTV 500 - The Germany national team got a penalty for a pit entry violation. *Lap 227 of 250 at the 2014 MAVTV 500 - The Slovakia national team got a penalty for a pit exit violation. Season 5 *2014 Dan Wheldon Memorial Go Kart Challenge without the flag of Germany. *2014 Asian Games opening ceremony without many of the season ones. *The 2014 Carrera de Estrellas karting event had a lot of not very effective BATC laps. The notable one was the Germany spin. *The 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup draw where the USA is drawn with Sweden.... AGAIN! *Euro 2016 qualifying and Faroe Islands upsets the odds against Greece. Season 6 *Contact at NOLA between Bosnia, France, and Slovakia. All three are UEFA. *France is out of the Grand Prix of Indianapolis with 25 laps to go because of a mechanical problem. This was the day before teams find Germany. *Lap 64 of 68 in the 2015 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit race 2. Contact involving Germany and Australia, two of IndyCar's Detroit winners last year. *At Toronto, Paraguay into their first fast six since Barber; after Germany does not advance. *Lap 136 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Lap 161 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Lap 241 of 250 - 2015 MAVTV 500 *Garbine Muguruza has a 2-0 lead over Williams in the first set. *Germany fails to qualify for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest because of a violation and starts 24th. *Lap 131 of 250 at the 2015 Milwaukee Indy Fest. Australia and Costa Rica make contact in turn 4 and caused a Polish flag for the second consecutive race. *Austria has smoke in their car on Lap 219. *Slovenia has smoke in their car on Lap 115. *Iran's national team not nominated for Best Driver at the ESPYs. *Jules Bianchi dies at the age of 25 as a result from his injuries. This scenario looked like Dan Wheldon in 2011. A DDP UK obit Season 7 Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Lists